A Different Life
by Luna0092
Summary: Match Making friends, idiot ex's, a new romance blooming. What happens if Rogue never took the cure? Will her and bobby's relationship still be alive? What will happen when a certain Cajun comes into the picture? Will sparks fly or not? Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm going to write this. It takes place after X-Men: The Last Stand, and the alternate ending where Rogue didn't take the cure. I thought that ending was better and it was more Rogue than the ending where she did take the cure. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

3 months after the Battle at Alcatraz

Being at a school for the 'gifted' was interesting, at least that's what Rogue thought as she walked by a game of 'powerball'. Basketball, only with powers, Rogue chuckled.

"Hey, Rogue." A guy about sixteen years, jogged up to her smiling.

"Hey, Jimmeh. How ya' doin'?" she asked, her southern accent coming out.

Jimmy shrugged, "Not doing too bad. Storm wants me to continue working on my powers and stuff. I'm almost to 30 seconds without turning off someone's powers. It's a lot harder when you try it than it sounds."

At that Rogue nodded, "Yeah, it is. Ya'd think mastering control over something liake that would be kinda easy. But the powers are what makes them harder to control. Or fear of hurting someone, or causing someone to get hurt somehow." She smiled at him softly. "Keep up the good work, Jimmeh." With that she walked away.

Rogue didn't realize she was heading toward her room until she got to her door. She thought about it for a minute.

_Do I want to hiade in my room and be a hermit, or do I want to go hang out with Kitteh and Jubilee? _

She sighed, then turned to go to the rec room. She was waiting for the elevator to stop on her floor when someone bumped into her from behind.

"_Merde_." A male voice sounded from behind the big box he was carrying.

"Ya okay? Can ya even see?" she asked him as she got her feet back under her and she saw he couldn't really see over that box.

The man turned to the side and saw a beautiful woman. She had brown hair, with two pure white streaks going through it, she had bright green eyes that seemed to glow with her pale skin, and had a voluptuous figure that a man like him would be happy caressing. The only thing that bothered him was the way she covered up any skin showing that her clothing couldn't.

When he turned, she noticed he had on dark sunglasses. "Why do ya have sunglasses on inside?" she asked him, her southern accent coming out with curiosity.

"Well, it be bright inside, _chere_." he replied with a slight smile. Rogue noticed immediately that he was from the south.

"Where are you from?" she asked him.

"N'awlins. You?"

"Oh, so you're a swamp rat then. I'm from across the river from you." she told him with a smirk.

His smile grew, "A river rat, _non_?"

Rogue sighed, I guess so. Where you headed?"

"Down. Storm wanted me to grab dis box for some reason." he replied.

"Well, the elevator's here. Come on then." with that she entered the elevator and pushed the button to go to the first floor. Before the door was able to close, someone put their hand to stop it.

When it opened back up, Rogue nearly groaned.

"Hey, Rogue. What's up?" he asked her.

Rogue narrowed her eyes, and replied, "The sky."

Bobby huffed in annoyance. "I asked what's going on."

"No you didn't, you asked what was up. Very different sentence." The door closed again and she could see the swamp rat glancing at them from under his sunglasses. She glared at his reflection, to which he smirked. Rogue huffed and crossed her arms over chest and just waited for the elevator to get to the first floor. Bobby's insufferable talking was really getting on Rogue's last nerve. It wasn't until he asked a certain question that made her snap.

"Why aren't you talking to me anymore? We were together and everything and then when you came back from almost getting the cure, you broke up with me. Why?" He whined.

"Really, Bobby? I saw you kiss my best friend and you pretended that everything was alright." She turned and she pushed at his chest. "And let me tell you something, Robert, you have no idea what that did to me. To my self-esteem, to my confidence, and not to mention my actual feelings. You didn't fucking think. I understand that you are my team member and that's all we will ever be. Get that through your thick iced skull." After she finished, the elevator's door opened and she rushed out carefully.

Bobby just stood there like an idiot for about twenty seconds before his thought were interrupted by a throat clearing behind him.

"'Cuse me, _homme_. Important stuff for Stormy." Bobby moved out of the way slowly, sizing up the guy with the sunglasses. "Oh by the way, dat's not how ya talk to a woman. You need to learn that they don't just follow just for de 'ell of it, they deserve respect." with that the man with the sunglasses walked away towards Storms' office.

_What the hell was that all about? _Bobby thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I hope this is good. Please let me know. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, the team was to do Danger Room sessions to test each others powers and limits.

Rogue made it to the locker room to change when she ran into Jubilee.

"Ah, Rogue, just the person I was waiting for." She exclaimed.

Rogue braced herself for Jubilee's talking, "Yeah, Jubes? What's up?"

Jubilee just smiled, "Just wondering if you seen the new guy yet? You know me and guys." she laughed.

"Uh, Ah think so. Ah mean, Ah haven't seen him before today. Ah met him afteh be bumped into me carrying a box for Storm. We waited for the elevator and talked for a second. Did you know he's from the south too. Anyways, we talked and then of course Bobby found be and made a seen in the elevator and the new guy was there. Bobby said something and Ah kindah blew up at him and oh my god." Rogue stopped, looking horrified.

"What? What's wrong?" Jubilee asked her.

Rogue shook her head, "Ah forgot he was there when Ah blew up at Bobby. Oh shit. Ah was just so mad."

Jubilee started giggling uncontrollably. "Like, what's going on guys?" A voice asked behind them as they both started laughing.

"Just talking about the hot new guy and how Rogue's mind works. It's quite hilarious." Jubilee stated with a straight face when she was done laughing. Rogue snickered.

Kitty just shook her head, "You know, you guys are weird, like for real. I think that's why I like you guys so much. Anyways, I have something important to tell you guys." Kitty was talking fast, luckily Rogue and Jubilee know her too well to let that bother them.

"Well?"

"Pete, like asked me out on a date. I knew he liked me, but I didn't know he wanted to go on a date with me. Since that whole thing with You-Know-Who, I haven't wanted to go on a date. But Peter is so adorable and huge and tall and so so much more." Kitty gushed. Jubilee laughed outright at Kitty's little description of Peter.

Rogue looked thoughtful for a second. "Did ya answer him, when he asked ya?" Kitty shook her head no. "Then you need to tell him you would love to go out with him and us two can help ya get ready for it. "'Cause ya need the right clothes and everything else. Plus, ya need to find out where he wants to take you. Okay? Can ya do that?"

Kitty nodded her head nervously. "I'm nervous. Like, I know Pete won't take advantage, because that's not who he is, but I don't want it to be a total wreck."

"Don't worry, Kitty. It won't. Just be your usual bubbly self. Okay?" Jubilee said. "Now let's go change into our uniforms before we get into trouble." Kitty and Rogue both nodded and went to change.

A few minutes later Rogue came out in a black and green leather uniform, while Kitty came out in a black and pink one, Jubilee came out in a yellow and pink uniform.

"Ya know, Ah still don't know how you were able to get a different color than us. It's so unfair." Rogue stuck her tongue out at her. "Let's go."

All three girls walked into the danger room and saw that Logan was there in a leather jacket, a white undershirt underneath his jacket and jeans and his boots.

"Hey, how do ya get wear that while we have to these fuckin' uncomfortable things." Rogue complained.

Logan growled, "Because I'm older, kid."

"Ya, know, growling don't scare me. Ah've been around ya too long." She laughed while he gave a slight smirk that only she saw. They had a father/daughter relationship since he and the team rescued her from Magneto on Ellis Island.

"Now I think we're all-" Logan was cut off by Bobby enter the Danger Room still zipping up his uniform. "Iceman, you're late. So, since you're late, you can fight me in this exercise." Bobby groaned out loud while Rogue and the others snickered quietly. Not that did anything, Logan could hear them anyways. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, today we are going to spar, using powers and such. If you don't have offensive powers, then stay on the defensive side, but protect and kick each others asses. Iceboy, you're with me."

Kitty calmly walked up to Logan, well Wolverine since they were in the Danger Room, and asked him, "Who are our partners?"

"Oh yeah." He turned to the group and motioned for them to quiet down and listen or their ass is his for extra Danger Room sessions. "Iceman's with me, Shadowcat with Colossus, Jubilee with Sunspot, Rogue with Gambit. That's all we have today."

Kitty looked a little nervous to be fighting Pete but then again so did Pete. "Don't worry Peter, Kitty can take care of herself. Ya can't really hurt her." Rogue told him calmly as she walked past him. He smile gratefully at her to which she returned.

When Rogue realized she didn't even know who Gambit was she froze for a second trying to find him. When she saw him, she was captivated by his eyes. Red on black.

_ Gorgeous,_ she thought. Then she realized, that was why he wore sunglasses inside.

_Was he ashamed of his eyes?_ She wondered as she walked over to him. "So Ah guess we're partners in this." she told him. He saw who it was and his mood went from fine to ecstatic.

"I guess we are, _chere._" he drawled.

Rogue smirked, "So let's do this then. And keep your head outta the guttah."

Gambit just outright smiled, "Little hard, _chere, _'specially since we gon' fight." That said he pulled a few cards out and charged one.

"Oh, ya have Kinetic Energy Manipulation. Ah haven't had that one yet." Rogue didn't realize how that sounded until it was already out of her mouth. "Shut it." when she saw the grin on his face. "Ah meant that Ah haven't had that power yet."

"Huh? What ya mean?" Gambit was confused.

Rogue smiled brightly, "Ya'll see. Can we fight now? I don't want extra Danger Room sessions with the Wolverine." Gambit nodded then threw a charged card at Rogue.

She dodged it easily enough, that is until it exploded behind her. She looked behind her and gaped, then turned to Gambit, "They fuckin' explode too?" He grinned wider and threw another charged card.

Rogue dodged that one too, but made sure she was further away from the explosion so it wouldn't do her any damage. She then proceeded to advance on Gambit while at the same time dodging his charged cards. Finally she was close enough to hit him and that's what she did.

Only she didn't hit him. He dodged it, like it was nothing by flipping out of range of her attack. She growled a growl that would make Wolverines' sound like a hiss.

Rogue decided it was time she stopped playing nice. She placed her hands behind her back and began working on taking her gloves off. At the same time, she also had to work on dodging Gambits cards and his bo staff that he pulled out.

She finally got one glove off when her legs were swept out from under her. Only it wasn't Gambit that did it. She looked over and saw who it was and kicked out with her legs and connected with his stomach. "Stop runnin' from him ya pansy ass." With that she got up and jumped and flipped over Gambit and punched his face with her glove-less hand.

It obviously fazed Gambit for he swayed on his feet before gaining his equilibrium back. "Ya pack a hell of a punch, _chere_." She was able to pull her other glove off her other hand and shoved them into her pocket in her uniform.

Gambit watched her for a second as black still clouded his vision. He tried shaking his head to clear it but as he was doing that, he received another hit to his left cheek. His knees gave out and he was left kneeling, basically at her mercy.

"What y' do to Gambit?" he asked her when he felt her move closer to him.

"Nothin' that Ah wasn't supposed tah do sugah." with that she patted his cheek she punched and knocked him out for a while. "Ah'm done." she called before helping Gambit to the wall of the Danger Room waiting for the others to finish.

After a minute, she felt a tingling in her hands, she had pulled her gloves on before she grabbed Gambit. So she looked down and saw they glowed a light pink or magenta. His psyche in her head realized what was happening and told her, so she ripped them off and threw them as far as she could.

"Watch out!" she exclaimed. Her and the others watched in fascination as her gloves exploded. Everyone then turned to her and she blushed.

"Oops."

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know the little fight sucked. But I hope it was at least okay. Constructive criticism please. I can also handle the flames. So :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I like really hope this is okay. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell happened in there, kid?" Logan asked Rogue as they walked outside.

Rogue shrugged, "Nothin' that usually doesn't happen. Ah absorbed Gambit's powers, unfortunately, his powers are kinetic energy manipulation and Ah couldn't control it." she explained as she thought about what had happened. "Usually Ah can control the powers Ah absorb, but his powers are different and Ah've nevah absorbed any powers liake that before. So now Ah know." she joked trying to make the situation less than it was. "Oh how is Gambit?"

Logan grunted, "Don't know. The furball hasn't said anythin' to me. Maybe you should try since you gave the patient to being with." Rogue looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah. Ah'll go do that right now. And Ah'm sorry about what happened anyways." and she walked away to go to the Infirmary.

_Chere, ya know, dat fight was unfair. _Gambit's psyche claimed.

"Shut up in there." she whispered. "Or Ah'll box ya up liake the rest of them." She pushed the button for the elevator to go down to the basement, which held everything that wasn't school related. Like the Danger Room, the Blackbird, and Professor X's Cerebro. A few other things were housed down there but at the moment, Rogue was more interested in getting to see how Gambit was doing.

Finally the elevator dinged to announce it's arrival at the floor she was at. She looked up and saw that the elevator was empty. So Rogue got into the elevator and quickly pushed the button to go to the basement before anyone else got on. The doors closed and after a few seconds opened back up to a bright hallway with multiple doors on both sides.

She went to the Infirmary and knocked on Hank McCoys' office door. Shuffling sounded behind the door and then it opened to reveal a huge fuzzy, blue man. "Hey, Hank. How's Gambit? Can ya tell me?" she questioned.

Hank pursed his lips before walking out of his office to one of the rooms that was occupied by the young mutant, Rogue was talking about. "Come on in, Rogue. He's doing fine. He's actually heal about as good as Logan. Which is odd. Unless it has to do with his gift. Or gifts, his file says he's also an empath. Empaths from my understanding are quite rare. But empathy wouldn't do this. I think it may be contributed by the kinetic energy around his body."

"How do ya know that there is energy around his body?" Rogue asked him as she watched Gambit breath.

Hank chuckled, "Emma, tried to see if she could wake him by giving him a mental push. She couldn't get in his head. I have never seen her so flustered. If I wasn't there watching myself, I would've thought she was have a mental breakdown or something. Luckily, she wasn't. She was just pretty upset, that she couldn't get in his head."

Rogue laughed. "That would be the first time that happened. To be honest, Ah would have paid to see that." Hank just shook his head. "Anyways, so, he's doing okay Hank?" He nodded.

"Yes, so it would seem. With the way he seems to be healing, he should be out of the coma around eight o'clock tonight. So you might want to save him some dinner then."

"Okay. Is is okay if Ah stay here for a few minutes. Ah would liake to apologize. Ah mean, Ah am the one that did this to him." she asked him.

Hank nodded, "That's fine. As long as you don't stay too long. People will eventually be looking for you. I do not want a lot of ruckus in here."

Rogue nodded and thanked him for letting her stay for a few minutes. Hank then walked out of the room. She turned to Gambit, "Ah'm sorry. Ah thought you knew 'bout mah powers. Ah really did. Damn, Logan for pairing me up with ya." she sighed. "At least, you're healing quick. Ah don't know how long ya would have been in a coma if you weren't. Ah feel horrible though." She sank into the seat next to the bed he was on and put her head down in her hands.

_Don't be upset wit' yo' self, chere. Wasn't your fault. 'Sides I t'ought it was fun. _His psyche kept reassuring her. But she wasn't really listening. She was watching him carefully.

_He really is hot. Even if he is unconscious._ Rogue thought to herself. She then shook her head clear of that thought.

_ Nothin' could happen anyways, my powers get in the way of that. _She sighed sadly, thinking of the time she almost had gotten the cure. Of course, it was for a boy. She just tried to fool herself into thinking it was for her. She just wanted to be touched without being feared. Then she chickened out, again thinking that if she got the cure she wouldn't be herself, she would be a different person. No longer Rogue, just Marie, Anna Marie. That's not who she is anymore, she's Rogue and she's staying Rogue.

"Ah wish Ah could touch anyone without hurting them." she whispered to herself.

"_Chere, _ya could touch Remy anytime." a voice sounded from the bed she was sitting next to. He startled her that she jumped off her chair and looked around quickly before her gaze landed on Gambit, who was awake and grinning.

"Ya're awake." she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9pm. She missed dinnertime. "Ah'll get Hank. Let him know ya are awake." with that she left the room quickly to find Hank. She found him in another medical room that was currently occupied by Forge. "Hank, he's awake." she told the blue doctor.

He nodded and told Forge to sit there and not to move for a few minutes. "How long has he been conscious?" he asked her.

"Uh. 'Bout two minutes. That's all." she replied truthfully, to which he nodded as they entered Gambit's room. When they entered, he was pulling on his clothes that Peter had brought down a while ago. "What're ya doing?"

"Gambit, don't like places like dis. Brings back bad memories." a slight shudder ran through his body that only Rogue noticed. "Just want to leave."

"Well, you do seem to be doing better now that you're awake, Gambit." Hank assured him. "Just make sure you take it easy until you're back to one hundred percent."

Gambit nodded, "Gotcha, so what did happen? Gambit, 'members being in the Danger Room, with Wolvie and the beautiful _fille,_ here. Not much else."

"Uh, that would be because when we fought, Ah knocked you unconscious for a little while and blew up my gloves in the end." Rogue told him as calmly as she could, bracing herself for the hatred that would most likely fill the features of his face. But what she saw was not the hatred she was sure would come. She saw instead, wonder and a little confusion.

"Well, least I got to have some fun while it happened, _non._" he stated. Rogue blushed slightly at his comment.

"Don't get no ideas, swamp rat. Can't touch at all. No control over my powers yet." Rogue explained.

"Dat don't mean, Gambit can't dream 'bout it, does it?" he smirked. Rogue groaned.

"Damn, swamp rat. Already getting on mah nerves."

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
